Strange and Interesting Journey
by secondtrysthecharm
Summary: About Kagome, why is she working in a bar? Were is she from? Why was she in a box of beef jerkey for a week? What is this story? Were is InuYasha? WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS? Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

"Common, we're closing up soon, most of the customers have either left or gone up to their rooms, it's late you really should go off to bed" said Songo as she started putting away the beer glasses on the wooden shelves. It was late in the tavern and the three waitresses were left to clean up and make sure every thing was in its place. Songolooked over as Linette and April swept up the room. Linette came over to the counter were Songo was and slumped over it, feigning sleep. Songo poked her in the ribs and she jumped up. "I'm up I swear!" yelled Kagome. "Sure you were." "Aw leave her alone, she's worked very hard lately, she's been saving up, I've never seen her spend a cent of her earnings" Shippo said with genuine concern. "I've noticed, what do you plan on using that money for any how?" "Me? Well I've been saving up for trying to get back home or finding some one, I'm royalty you know" said the half asleep Kagome. "Are you really?"Shippo asked wide eyed. "Ya, sure I know all kinds of princesses that work in taverns on the country side" said Songo as she leaned her broom against a wall. "Yep," confirmed Kagome with her eyes closed, "I come from the realm of Ontiquator, I was a princess" "Oh, I've heard of that place, has a lot of rainforests right? Very exotic. Ahh!" Shippo had almost dropped a bucket of water for mopping. "That is quite a distance from here, across the ocean. How is it that you ended up here?" Songo asked skeptically. "That is a very long story." "Like we're going some were?" "Oh yay, a story," said Shippo as she pulled up a stool. "Well ok, I guess it all started a while ago one day in summer...." I was standing one day by the docks looking into the water when my father came up to great me. "You like the waters my daughter?" "They make me feel better." "Well come in side, it's time for lunch." I walked in and went upstairs and fully indented to go to my room, but I heard some noise coming from down the hall. I peeked into the room and saw a young man about my age speaking with my father's body guards. "He's here to train the body guards" "wha-?" "Come down to lunch, dear" said my father as he walked away. I proceeded to go back down the stairs and the young man came down the stairs at the same time, our eyes met.....and then I almost fell down the stairs. "Hey, watch it, you almost sent me head first into the bottom of the stairs." "You should be more aware of what's going on around you instead of being in a daze all the time," he shot back. Over the next few months most of our exchanges were quite similar to the above. "Goodness, what is his problem, was he raised by wolves?" "Actually I rather like him" said my friend Kikyo. "As do I," answered my friend Anita, "actually we are going to the banquet together in a few weeks." "Well, good luck to you, if you get eaten and the next time I see you, you are a pile of bones and meat don't blame me." So the weeks passed, the banquet came and Anita and the young man, identified to me as Inuyasha and they appeared to have a good time. The circumstances between Inuyasha and my self slowly but steadily got better, and when I say better I mean we no longer hurled insults at each other at every opportunity and tried to see if we could drive each other to insanity and we became friends, however Inuyasha and Anita seemed to grow farther apart. One day my father came to me after I had finished swimming in the ocean. "ah, one of these days you are going to go out to far and get swept to the other side of the world" my father warned. "You've been telling me that every since I was a little girl and it has yet to happen" I commented smiling. "You are no longer a little girl any more, you are a young lady, and as a young lady and princess I thought that it was time we found you a suitable husband." "You do? Well I respect your judgment, who have you selected?" "I am delighted you asked, he is coming over to dinner tonight, pull you hair back from your face please, I want you too look nice." "Fine" I answered in a slightly disgruntled fashion. That night at dinner I meet the man to who I was to marry, his name was Onigumo I didn't take a particular liking to him but thought that perhaps this would change with time. The next day I went swimming again in the warm ocean to clear my thoughts.  
I swam out and was so drawn in my thoughts I did not notice that I was being dragged out until it was too late. "ahh! Help me! Drowning! Bright light! Dead relatives visible!" I shouted. Then there was darkness. I awoke in a small hut with a fire, quite wet. Inuyasha was there. "Oh your awake, that's good, sorry your still wet but I didn't think you would like it too much if I put new clothes on you, because that would mean my removing your current clothes." He explained "Oh, thank you, you helped me, I....thank you." From that day I saw him differently, and slowly we developed deeper feelings for each other until a few more months after that we realized that we loved each other. Naturally I could not marry Onigumo and informed my father of this. He was not very happy but said that I could choose who I wished. Onigumo was not happy about this. So he conspired with one of my friends, though I am not sure if it was Anita or Kikyo but what I do know is that he went during the night and told Inuyasha to return to his home land and forget about me in exchange for a great sum of money, which he really could have used considering his salary for training the guards was not incredibly substantial. To my knowledge he refused to go and so he was forced on the ship on pain of death leading back to the land of his origin. I awoke in the morning to find a note stuck inside my hair decoration that I used for my long black braid of strait hair. I appealed to my father to help me retrieve him and put Onigumo in his place but my father thought it for the best that Inuyasha had gone because he preferred Onigumo as a match for me because of his family's wealth and power. "Wait, your hair isn't that long, it's a little after your shoulders, how long was it then?" queried Songo. "Then it was down to my knees. I cut it when I came here. May I continue?" "Go ahead" encouraged Shippo Right then, so I went down to the docks to find a boat to take me to wear Inuyasha had gone, the land of Gargenduke. "That's not too far from here" interrupted Shippo. Yes, so I looked for a boat while wrapped in old rags and such so no one would recognize me. Now one thing you must know is that I had an extreme liking for dried beef meat. It so happened that there was a shipment and I leaned over the box to look in side, to my great misfortune a dock worker unknowingly pushed me into the box and I was loaded onto a ship along with the beef. I was in that crate for 6 days with nothing to eat but the dried beef meat, and now I hate it, but this is not the point. There was some sort of storm and the hull of the ship were the cargo was being carried was damaged, my crate came out and I remember opening the box and gasping for air, fining I was on a beach of some sort, and it was night. 


	2. Part dos very original title

Disclaimer: sorry about last time, I didn't know how this thing works. And of course I do not own any of the characters  
  
"ahh! Help me! Drowning! Bright light! Dead relatives visible!" I shouted. Then there was darkness. I awoke in a small hut with a fire, quite wet. Inuyasha was there. "Oh your awake, that's good, sorry your still wet but I didn't think you would like it too much if I put new clothes on you, because that would mean my removing your current clothes." He explained "Oh, thank you, you helped me, I....thank you." From that day I saw him differently, and slowly we developed deeper feelings for each other until a few more months after that we realized that we loved each other. Naturally I could not marry Onigumo and informed my father of this. He was not very happy but said that I could choose who I wished. Onigumo was not happy about this. So he conspired with one of my friends, though I am not sure if it was Anita or Kikyo but what I do know is that he went during the night and told Inuyasha to return to his home land and forget about me in exchange for a great sum of money, which he really could have used considering his salary for training the guards was not incredibly substantial. To my knowledge he refused to go and so he was forced on the ship on pain of death leading back to the land of his origin. I awoke in the morning to find a note stuck inside my hair decoration that I used for my long black braid of strait hair. I appealed to my father to help me retrieve him and put Onigumo in his place but my father thought it for the best that Inuyasha had gone because he preferred Onigumo as a match for me because of his family's wealth and power. "Wait, your hair isn't that long, it's a little after your shoulders, how long was it then?" queried Songo. "Then it was down to my knees. I cut it when I came here. May I continue?" "Go ahead" encouraged Shippo Right then, so I went down to the docks to find a boat to take me to wear Inuyasha had gone, the land of Gargenduke. "That's not too far from here" interrupted Shippo. Yes, so I looked for a boat while wrapped in old rags and such so no one would recognize me. Now one thing you must know is that I had an extreme liking for dried beef meat. It so happened that there was a shipment and I leaned over the box to look in side, to my great misfortune a dock worker unknowingly pushed me into the box and I was loaded onto a ship along with the beef. I was in that crate for 6 days with nothing to eat but the dried beef meat, and now I hate it, but this is not the point. There was some sort of storm and the hull of the ship were the cargo was being carried was damaged, my crate came out and I remember opening the box and gasping for air, fining I was on a beach of some sort, and it was night.

Alrighty thats done, bye review and see you next time boys and girls.

note this is partialy based on reality, I was stuck in the woods for 6 days once with nothing to eat but beef jerky, now I hate it.


End file.
